Sick Days
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Once again, the lovely Koyomi falls victim to a fever. Head aches, stomach pains, coughs, sore throat... what can be worse? Maybe her self proclaimed nurse? Complete silliness for one, total aggravation to the other! so what's new?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** I wrote this for kicks after watching episode 18 for the 400th time this summer. Let's see how it goes. Lol

**Chapter 1**

Groaning, Koyomi rolled over underneath her bed sheets. She clutched her pillow very tightly to her throbbing head. Her aspirin was doing absolutely nothing to aid in her head ache. She would be sure to request her mom try a new brand.

How long she had been sleeping, she'd never know. When you are delirious and drifting in and out of consciousness for hours on end, the minutes begin to merge. She had slept most of that Friday morning, yet to the fair haired girl, it felt like she had a week of aching already accumulated.

Being somewhat awake, Yomi stared blankly at her foggy green walls. It was sick days like these that she was thankful for having a non-vibrant color painted onto her wall. Although Tomo bothered her endlessly that she should have something a little more fun expressed the wall surface, Yomi still decided against it.

"Ugh.."The thought of the highschool wildcat made her temples throb. She quickly got rid of the annoyance that could increase her migraine pain at a moment's notice and tried to empty her mind again. Years upon years of succumbing to illness, there was one thing Yomi learned about headaches. Do not try and concentrate on something happy or good. It isn't what you think of, but the concentration itself. This task made her suffer though as her mind never could stay empty for great periods of time. She often wondered if Osaka ever suffered from headaches, knowing that the transfer student usually didn't have much occupying her thoughts in the first place.

The clock on her desk blinked 3:45 pm, its red digits more than non existent to the brunette's world at the moment.

The room was so silent that even a pin would be heard if dropped. This silence only helped the studious girl feel a little bit better. At least there was no sound to disturb her already pained mind.

Then her phone beeped, interrupting her from her half slumber. The beep sounded again, the first time Yomi had been too groggy to even identify the noise. She flipped to her other side and looked at the phone which she had thought she set to speaker. Lazily, she dragged her hand away from the warm sheets and touched a blinking button. She was greeted with her mom's voice.

"Honey? Are you there? How are you feeling?"

Yawning first, Yomi replied, "I'm okay I guess..." Her speech was slurred, as her mother immediately pointed out.

"Oh so sorry to wake you dear. I just wanted to check in with you. I get home late tonight because Dr. Yuru is on call and not enough nurses could fill the late-night shift."

Nodding, Yomi answered that she remembered.

Her mother quickly added in a partially joking tone, "Now you know I don't want to see you here, but still, if you notice you feel kinda like dying don't hesitate to call an ambulance." She giggled at her own words as her daughter sighed, fighting the urge to go back to sleep. "Well honey, I'm off. I think someone was just rushed in with a bursting spleen so, well, I love you darling. Feel better."She hung up on the other end of the line. Mrs. Mizuhara was really nothing like her daughter. If not for physical appearance, one would never tell a relation. She was a very carefree and active person in comparison. This annoyed Yomi because it was like having another Tomo around, only this one she was related to.

Shutting her eyes, the long haired girl fell back into another short lived bout of sleep.

The difference this time was that her sleep was not interrupted on her body's will, but more of another body's.

Yomi loudly coughed and attempted to cover her mouth with her right hand at the same moment the window above her bed slid open. She was apparently completely deaf to the sound because when she felt the large weight of something land next to her, the sick girl only had a second's dely before letting out a loud scream, throwing herself away. And the next thing she knew, she was on her floor, eyes trying to focus, but failing miserably lacking their good friend, her glasses.

She flailed underneath her sheets, the miserable things definitely going to face her wrath sometime in the future. The laugh from above her made Yomi more annoyed, if it were possible.

"Haha hey there, sicko!" chirped Yomi's childhood friend.

The ill girl weakly reached for her glasses on her bedside table. Putting them on only managed to clear her sight slightly. Focusing her eyes while she fought off headaches tended to make them worse. She hauled herself into a sitting position, allowing the bed sheets to fall around her. "Why the hell did you come by?"

Tomo slid to the edge of the bed and threw her legs over the side. She proceeded to swing them absent mindedly while responding. "I was just checkin' in on you, sheesh." She eyed her pale friend sitting tiredly on the floor. "And it's a good thing I did since you look pretty awful."

Tomo's laughter flowed through Yomi's temples, making her head hurt so much more. She growled, at least attempted to. This ended more in a coughing fit. Her hand went to her mouth as she did her best to steady the damned coughs.

Giving a sympathetic look, Tomo hopped off the bed and helped her best friend back onto the bed and told her to lie down. Next she pulled the sheets over the taller girl. She tried to make the sheets around Yomi even out, but all she really did was end up tucking them too tightly around the sick girl's neck.

"Tomo!" Yomi bellowed once her fit of coughs had subsided. The girl standing beside the mattress smirked. "What do you really want?"

Giggling, the bright eyes teen replied, "I am going to be your personal nurse so you get better."

Yomi's bug eyed stare was enough to make Tomo's giggle blend into a loud hearty laugh.

"You really don't know how to keep yourself well do you? I mean you were out of bed, you're over exerting yourself, and plus your window is open! That's why I'm here to help." Tomo reached over her friend and slid the window closed.

Grinding her teeth in irritation, Yomi felt her nerves wearing quickly. "Those were results of your actions, so don't you dare blame me." Tomo chuckled, her bright mood not faulting. This was severely annoying the taller teen.

"You really get grouchy when you're sick." Swaying back to stand flat footed, Tomo grinned. "And you wondered why none of us visited you while you were sick the day for Magical Land-umph!" The wildcat didn't have time to dodge the pillow whipped at her face. She stumbled back, her grin still in place.

Shutting her eyes, Yomi's aching head started to throb painfully. She had taken some pain relievers before her mother left but that was much earlier. Her face contorted in aggravation as her body tried to rid itself of the pain. Tomo took notice.

"I better get you some aspirin to tide you over. I'll be back," she said while scurrying out the door, in search of some medicine.

Scared for her own safety right after Tomo left, the young Mizuhara reached for her phone, ready to call her mother.

Halfway in reaching though, Tomo stuck her head back in the doorway. "Oh yeah I already called your mom and she said it was fine that I was here to help." She saw Yomi's eyes widen considerably while stopping her reach. Tomo smirked proudly in victory. "Hehe. You're stuck with me." And then she was gone.

Rolling onto her back and letting her head rest on the soft down pillow, Yomi sighed. She fought to keep her eyes open but that just strained her muscles more. Her optics drifted shut beneath the glasses she was to weary to remove. Suddenly being sick never felt so tiring.

**A.N.:** There ya go. Chapter one. Normally my frist chapters are dry and so hopefully the next ones should be funnier. 3

I love the idea of sticking Tomo with an important 'caring' role. It's just so not her. I also love to annoy Yomi. Can't help it. Just so much fun! Teehee Oh yeah, and if you couldn't guess, I'll still give out this FYI:

The main characters are Yomi and Tomo.

I, Sensational Sista (bluecorgi23), am writing the story.

Ending result?

If you still can't guess it I'll just surprise you xDDDD

so yeah. Drop a review of what you thought.. Or don't. I completely understand being too lazy to review too! lol


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**: yay chapter 2. Don't know why I'm posting this now. Been so lazy lately. Lol

**Chapter 2**

"_Tomo!" Yomi yelled angrily at the smaller girl. "Just leave me be!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as always. Tomo just continued to jump around with her best friend's red bean tayaki, with no care in the world. She waved the food in Yomi's face._

_Yomi lunged for the short girl but suddenly found that Tomo was moving faster than normal. Or maybe she herself was just moving slower. Either way, this was really pissing her off. The wildcat's laughs echoed in her ears with no end. This just boiled the intelligent girl's anger even more._

_Suddenly, Yomi charged the younger girl and hit her hard on the head with a single chop. The hit landed dead center. Then to Yomi's utter shock, Tomo's head began to crack down the middle, the sound mixing in with her laughs which had still yet to cease. Jumping back, bean tayaki now in hand, Yomi only stared wordlessly as the centerline crack went right down her friend's body, from head to toe. Startlingly, the hyper teen slid directly in half and a huge Osaka traveled up into the heavens. Her vocals reverberated the call of "Hawk. Eggplant!"_

_Falling back and staring in utter disbelief Yomi saw that the gigantic Osakan girl held some miso soup in her hands. Yomi could smell it clearly. Osaka eyed the trembling girl below and proceeded to drop the bowl of soup on the teenager. It hit with a splash!_

-

Eyes shooting open, the sick girl threw herself forward in an attempt to awaken herself from that dream. Her actions were so fast she didn't have time to even notice the food tray hovering just before her face. With a hard '_crack_', Yomi's head collided with a hard wooden tray which suddenly stopped hovering and dropped onto her lower torso. And if things couldn't get worse, the tray had an occupant on top of it.

A bowl of hot miso soup seemingly slid off the tray in slow motion. Eyes instinctively blinking shut at the sight, the soup splattered onto Yomi's face and shirt.

Yelping in pain from numerous things the sick girl was able to jump to her feet, her voice wailing loudly the whole time. She kicked out her feet, almost a comical sight. She rubbed her eyes desperately, main priority getting the scalding hot soup out of them. She flapped her arms pitifully.

From beside her, she felt someone grasping her flailing arms and stick something soft in her face. Yomi recognized the object as her pillow, familiar with its scent. She clutched the pillow to her wet face. Assuming the person beside her was her childhood friend, Yomi quieted herself down and rubbed her face into the yellow pillow.

"God you really made a mess! And that took me a while to cook too!" Tomo said in mock aghastness. She knew by instinct that Yomi had twitched in anger behind her. The wildcat just brushed it off and took the bed sheets off of her friend's bed. The cloth was soaked with soup and was no doubt going to be uncomfortable to sleep on after it cooled. She threw the sheets into a pile on the center of the floor.

Looking down at the damp blankets, Yomi blinked after pulling her pillow away. Then she looked towards Tomo who showed absolutely no intention of bringing the heap down to the laundry room. "Are you going to move the sheets?" she inquired after a moment, actually hoping that she'd not have to remind the hyper girl.

The wave of a hand really did not go over well to Yomi, who began fuming at Tomo. Her best friend tilted her head smiling. "It's fine. What is important though is getting you out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia again." The taller girl's mouth opened, ready to retort but Tomo beat her to it. "You can't deny it! You know you could catch a nonhuman disease from miles away!"

Scrunching up her lip and averting her eyes in aggravation, Yomi muttered something incoherently under her breath.

Taking this as her hint of winning the mini dispute, Tomo let the conversation fall.

Yomi's palm went to her forehead and she inwardly groaned. She could a feel a bump near dead center of her head. '_Typical_' she thought tiredly although she just woke up. Her fingers brushed against the damp strands of her bangs and subconsciously she brushed them aside. '_Ugh, this is going to leave a bruise.._' Gently pressing her palm against the sore spot on her head, Yomi turned toward her desk where. She put her glasses on with her left hand. '_Tomo must have taken them off while I was asleep. Good thing or they probably would have gotten broken in that collision_.'

Now with her clearer sight, Yomi saw her phone. Immediately thinking of her mother, the young Mizuhara wished her mother was not on night shift that day. She would have continued on that thought, but a rummaging sound flew through her ears. Craning her neck over her shoulder, Yomi saw Tomo hunched over one of her dresser drawers.

Eyes flaring, Yomi spun her whole body around and could see that all of her white drawers were open and clothing was tugged out haphazardly on all of them. Beside Tomo were some separate articles.

"Brat!" called the brunette as she stomped over to her friend. She shadowed over the young teen with ease. With a chipper smile, Tomo looked up with childlike innocence. Ready to scold the bright eyed girl, Yomi saw what draw Tomo was digging through that moment. Her cheeks tinged bright pink and her nostrils flared. "What the hell are you doing with my underwear!"

Continuing her dig as if her friend had said nothing, Tomo pulled out a lacy purple bra. She proceeded to inspect it with amusement, Yomi's yells hardly phasing her. "Aha I knew you were bigger than Kagura! She's only a 34 C."

Face wracked with astonishment, Yomi dared asked, "And how might _you_ know_ that_?"

Raising an eyebrow, Tomo figured Yomi sounded way too overly surprised. "I asked her?"

Yomi sighed. "I see.." '_Really typical.. I should have known. But I just hope she stops harassing that poor girl about her chest._' She felt herself calm down a small bit with the distracted thought. Well, that is until...

"Whoa! since when did you own a thong?"

"That's it! Get out of there!"

-

Yomi stepped out of her bathroom and tugged at her long T-shirt's hem. She was now dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas that Tomo had gotten out for her before. Yomi hated getting fully dressed when ever she was ill. For some reason it always made her feel worse knowing she may look well enough to go out, but she's feeling awful underneath. Bending over she tugged her long socks up her calf. Her night pants covered well over her feet so she didn't care how silly the socks looked. '_One good thing about being sick_,' she mused while shutting the door. '_You can dress how you want and not be penalized for it.'_

"Hahaha those pants are ridiculous! Nice bunnies."

"Shut up Tomo!"

She didn't feel up to dealing with this. Shuffling over to her mattress, Yomi plopped down beside her friend who was giddily sitting on the large cushion. Yomi stretched her arms upwards and let out a large yawn which soon transformed into a cough.

She covered her mouth as a small fit of coughs over took her, indicating that she was indeed still suffering from the cold.

"Ugh.." she groaned painfully once the last cough had finished. Her hand over her mouth traveled down to her neck. Gently massaging her throat, Yomi spoke quietly. "My throat hurts a lot more now then earlier.." This was meant only for herself to hear, but she felt the bed springs compress and release. Tomo was soon heading for the hallway.

"Don't worry I'll go find you something." She stepped out of the room and more than likely headed off to the Mizuhara's kitchen.

Taking a few moments to blink and think to herself, Yomi decided that it would be much better off if she went off to the kitchen as well. '_I don't want another accident in my room, and I sure as hell don't want to think about Tomo touching my stove again._'

-

Coughing alerted Tomo, who stood at the sink filling a cup with tap water, that Yomi was walking in her direction. She shut off the tap and pulled the glass away. Quickly she visited the freezer for some ice and then the far side drawer for a straw. Practically living in that household for the previous 9 years, knowing her way around each room was an easy task to take up.

She faced the island table that jutted out from the cabinets and saw Yomi had taken a seat on the bench behind it. Her arms slumped over the counter lazily and she seemed to only have her eyes open to stare protectively at the stove.

The wildcat placed the ice water in front of her best friend. "This should help your throat if it's swelling." Yomi stared at the liquid and complied to drink it. Tentatively she brought it into her grasp and sipped the straw, wincing lightly as the cold water passed down her sore throat.

Tomo waited for a moment with a blank expression as her oldest friend attempted to soothe her throat. Then she went over to a pile of papers which one would have guessed to be a mail pile. Extracting some books, she brought them over and set them in front of the glasses wearing girl.

"What are these?" Yomi questioned raising both her eyebrows as her gaze fell on a stack of around 6 books.

Smiling the dark haired teen answered that Chiyo-chan, Kaorin and Sakaki had stopped off on their way home to drop off Yukari's homework assignments just after Yomi had fallen asleep.

Eyes widening substantially, Yomi looked at the stack of papers. "I have to do all that by Monday? How much did I miss in one day?"

Tomo blinked and after about 6 seconds reacted with "Oh, no. Half of this is mine, but I just assumed if you were gonna be doing yours anyway.." Her words slowly dropped off and Yomi sent an 'as if' glare in her direction. Laughing sheepishly Tomo picked up the books and placed them back alongside of the cabinet wall. "Worth a try."

Yomi finished off her drink and tried to clear her throat, but this ended in another fit of coughs. Koyomi automatically covered up her mouth and coughed into her hand. '_I hate these..._' she thought miserably. The coughs earlier had been much drier making her throat burn, but now they were just annoying.

She opened her eyes and saw a spoon now sitting before her and Tomo held a bottle in her hand. Still coughing, Yomi managed to watch Tomo handle the red glass bottle. She appeared to be reading it. Yomi knew right away it was the disgusting cough medicine.

"Alright, Yomi," Tomo started while simultaneously reading the bottle and picking up the spoon. "Says here that an average adult needs one full teaspoon of the stuff... but you are fatter than average so does that mean you get 2?" Tomo greatly enjoyed the fact that Yomi was in no shape to physically harm her for that teasing comment.

'_You'll get yours, you just wait.._' Yomi thought sinisterly as she continued to try to steady her coughing. It just didn't want to end.

She heard Tomo walk around to her side of the counter and then pull up another bench to sit in front of the sick teen. The feeling of a hand push her shoulder caused Yomi to turn gently in the direction of Tomo.

Gulping, Yomi saw the spoon sitting in Tomo's outstretched hand, the shiny red syrup looking like candy. '_I've fallen for that before_.' she thought while her left eye twitched involuntarily as it was accustomed to when she was nervous. While she was staring at the medicine, she wondered if the liquid itself scares of the coughs since she hadn't been coughing for about a half a minute. '_Kami-sama_ _I hate this stuff_.'

Grinning, Tomo's arm reached out with the spoon and placed it directly before Yomi's tightly locked lips. "Open wide!" She sang in a sing-song voice. The girl in front of her tightly squeezed her eyes shut and carefully opened part of her mouth, just far enough for some liquid to end up on her lips. The taste made it to her tongue.

"Blegh!" cried Yomi while yanking her head away. "It tastes worse then normal!" She wiped her mouth with her long right sleeve. While doing so, she noticed the annoyed look Tomo was giving her. "..What?"

"I said.. 'Open wide'!" restated the smaller teenager. She quickly shoved the utensil back in Yomi's face, causing the sick girl to jump away.

Landing on her feet and inching away from Tomo, Yomi scowled determinedly. "I am not taking that stuff! I'll just deal with these coughs. I don't care."

But Tomo did not seem satisfied with that. She stood up, balancing the fluid in the spoon as she stepped towards Yomi. In front of her, Yomi would take a step back which Tomo matched by going forward. The distance they had did not falter. Soon though, Yomi backed into her couch. Tomo kept advancing.

"Please don't make me take it..." pleaded the more intelligent of the two. She puckered her lower lip in a desperate attempt. The puppy dog pout had to work!

Leaving about 6 inches between herself and her friend, Tomo gave Yomi a skeptical look. "Okay. Grow up, this is just too awkward."

Indeed it was and Yomi suddenly realized she was actually graveling at Tomo's feet. Tomo Takino for Pete's sake! She grimaced to herself for ever sinking so low. She locked her gaze with that of her best friend and current torment. Both had serious faces that were perpetually fighting the other. Yomi then sighed, blinking her eyes away showing submission. "Okay fine.. On three"

Closing her eyes, she inhaled through her mouth deeply preparing to start the count down. But she was forced to stop when she felt a hard metallic object insert itself between her lips. The bitter pungent taste of cherry soon occupied her tongue's taste buds.

An automatic reaction of her brain was to spit the substance back out. She tried but failed when Tomo slipped the utensil out of her mouth and tilted Yomi's head backwards. The medicine dripped down the tall girls throat as a result.

Her hands went to her head as her gag reflex took hold, yet sadly Yomi was stopped by Tomo clamping the tall girl's jaws shut. Forcefully, Yomi choked the horrid liquid down and exhaled deeply, tears staining her eyes.

Having taken a step back creating a slight distance, Tomo watched her friend breath heavily with a greatly amused interest. "There was that so hard?"

Face flushed ruby from a large mixture of lack of oxygen, embarrassment, pain and agitation, Yomi coughed before yelling loudly at the chipper gal. "What the hell were you thinking!" her voice was thick due to the presence of the liquid still in the back of her throat. "I could have suffocated! You're such a moron! No, the queen of fucking idiots!"

Shrugging her hands up, Tomo countered the verbal assault. "Well you could have just swallowed it."

Ignoring the upset feeling the cough medicine made her stomach feel, Yomi spoke in shock. "Did you not just hear me? I could have died." She fumed making sure Tomo was looking her in the eye. "If I had choked and fallen unconscious, what then Tomo?"

"CPR, dummy."

"CPR my a- what!" Yomi stared at the face which quite resembled that of a happy chipmunk before putting her head in her palm. Honestly she highly doubted Tomo even knew what CPR stood for. But before she could over analyze the thought of Tomo's knowledge, her stomach began to twist. She suddenly spun on the balls of her feet and quickly headed over to the kitchen sink. The liquid drug was churning her gut and she suddenly felt more ill than earlier. She placed her hands on the sides of the sink. Yomi squeezed her eyes shut, praying to not let herself vomit.

Seemingly unfazed by her friend's predicament, Tomo waltzed into the living room and over to the video tapes and DVDs. Calling over her shoulder she yelled "Hey don't throw up in there! I'd have to clean it up." The response was a sickly groan.

Humming to herself Tomo inspected the names of all the movies. Non seemed to sustain her interest. That is until she spotted a bunch of Disney movies. Actually an entire shelf was filled with just these films. 'Lilo & Stich', 'Lady and the Tramp', 'Bambi'... the list went on and on. She smirked. "Yomi is such a child." The scene of a happy Yomi child running around and tripping at Magical Land came to mind and she had to stifle a laugh.

She heard her friend shuffle into the room and moan while plopping down on the plush sofa.

Yomi's 'nurse' turned and took in the pathetic sight of the more dignified girl. She sat with her legs lazily open and leaning out from the cushions. Her arms crossed over her belly, protectively hugging her pained tummy to herself. Her head leaned back over the couch's back and her eyes were closed. Her whimpers were incessant.

Rolling her eyes Tomo headed over. "At least your coughing is down." She received a grunt as a response, not that she was expecting anything else.

Yomi felt a hand gently press onto her forehead underneath her bangs. In her current state it was difficult for her to decipher Tomo's comment on her fever. '_Wait... did she say it's gone down or gone up? Monkeys in a swarm? Dammit.._' "Wait..what'd you say?"

"I said you still feel warm. Are you delirious? I'll get you a wet cloth."

When the short girl left Yomi's personal space, she sat up. Looking out the window Yomi saw that the sky was a deep blue and getting deeper. Dusk would have just passed. Silently she wondered what time it was and how long she had been really sleeping that day. Only then did it really occur to her that she didn't look at a clock since 3:45. Yomi called out to Tomo about the time. At first there came no response.

She turned her head to the kitchen but her friend was not occupying it. The next moment she heard the bathroom door creak open and Tomo's steps coming down the vestibule.

"It's going on 8:30," she said while stepping behind Yomi. She semi yanked the brunette's head to the couch's back, eliciting a yelp from Yomi. "Hold still." The tall girl complied and sat still while a white cloth was adjusted over her forehead. The bruised bump from earlier seemed in need of some coolness also.

'_This feels nice..._' she thought while the cool sensation eased her throbbing temples. Oddly enough she hadn't noticed the pain in her head as much. But the damp fabric made the pain identifiable. She sighed tiredly.

"Are you up for any dinner?" offered her friend who still stood behind the lounge chair.

"No.. I just want to relax," was the soft reply.

Tomo nodded to assure herself and grabbed a blanket from an armchair over by a large bookshelf. Walking up to her lazily sitting friend, she draped it gently over Yomi.

The fair haired brunette smiled in her sleep and mumbled thank you to her best friend. The silence in the room made her head feel balanced. The blanket over her made her feel warm and secure. And, oddly enough, even having Tomo around made her feel better. Her thoughts were clear in the silence of her mind. '_I guess having her around sometimes isn't so bad after all._-'

-click-

"-And Haru Yoshio goes down on the 3rd yardline! Oh what a splendid play by the Hiroshima Dragons! We'll take a short break now to hear from our sponsors-"

Cringing at the television's voice, Yomi rolled her eyes underneath her eyelids as a dull pain entered her temple. '_As inconsiderate as always. Yeap. That's Tomo..._'

-

**A.N.**: There you go. Another chapter. And trust me, the best parts are to come... in the future... is a procrastinator major here. XD


End file.
